


Old Tongue New Tongue

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Genderfluid Character, Judaism, M/M, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley attempts to read a story from the book Lefou kept from his mother.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Old Tongue New Tongue

“Papa is better at this, maman.”

“Thank you for telling me, dear.”

“You have to roll your tongue more.”

Stanley frowned down at the book, raising an eyebrow as they tried to figure out how to even begin pronouncing the word. “Uh…”

Jeanne-Marie shifted to glance at the page her mother struggled with. Calmly she recited what was written before settling back down again. “You say it like that.”

“Oh! Um...I knew that! I was only testing you,” Stanley said.

“Why are you reading from papa’s book if you don’t know the words?”

Stanley blushed, looking down at the book again. “I want to learn about your papa’s people. He’s had to hide it for a long time, you see. Now he can finally share his language and customs with you and me.”

“Why did he have to hide it?”

“Because people are very foolish, beloved.”

“You mean like the ones who say things about your dresses sometimes?”

“Oui, like that,” Stanley said with a nod. “But these people also try to kill your papa’s people so they are very dangerous. It’s why people like Père Robert protected his own maman before he was even born,” he said with a small smile. He still remembered when Lefou had found the forged documents the priest had used to help his mother pass herself off as Catholic. Père Robert had thought his ribs would be bruised for weeks from how long Lefou had hugged him.

“And that’s why you’re reading from a book you don’t understand?” Jeanne-Marie asked.

Stanley laughed helplessly before confessing, “I suppose it does seem rather silly.”

“It doesn’t seem terribly silly to me. I think it’s rather sweet.”

Jeanne-Marie perked up when Lefou stepped into the room, smiling brightly at him. “Papa!”

“Hallo,” Lefou hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Maman is still reading you a bedtime story?” he asked.

“Maman tried to use papa’s book,” she said.

Stanley blushed as they held the book written entirely in Hebrew back to Lefou. “I wanted to try,” they said.

“I could always teach you,” Lefou offered.

“I might be too old to learn another language,” Stanley sadly said.

Lefou snorted, squeezing himself between Stanley and Jeanne-Marie as he opened the book. “Nonsense! You and our daughter will have lessons together!” He smiled at Jeanne-Marie, raising an eyebrow. “Is that not so?”

“Oui!” she agreed with a nod.

Stanley laughed, bowing his head to hide his face against Lefou’s shoulder. “Merci, chouchou,” they murmured.

Lefou just turned his head to kiss the top of their head before starting to read.


End file.
